<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Propaganda's Truth by emilieart08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863093">Propaganda's Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08'>emilieart08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>War stories and Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom, Real Life Fiction, World war 1 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically a War poem, Gen, I Tried, I don't know if I should have posted this, I need KUDOS, I wrote this as homework, Poetry, Propaganda, WW1, War Propaganda, implied PTSD, more tags, please read this, the government spreads lies, too many tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War poetry about how traumatic the war is.</p>
<p>(I wrote this for homework but am posting this because I have more WW1 based works coming soon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>War stories and Poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Propaganda's Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Join us walk into hell’s horrors today,<br/>You can sign up at your town hall.<br/>Let us break your mind with events unfathomable,<br/>It’ll be fun.</p>
<p>Become wounded and scarred for life,<br/>We’ll pay you though, so it’s nothing.<br/>Watch your friends die on the spot,<br/>At least they’ll go down as heroes.</p>
<p>Make yourself so numb you become a shell,<br/>But your wife will be so proud of you.<br/>You don’t want to be the one with a white feather, do you?</p>
<p>We’ll watch you every step of the way:<br/>Starving, sleepless and barely standing.<br/>But we won’t do anything to help you.</p>
<p>However, we’ll lie to your family,<br/>Spread fake news<br/>And say you’re all fine.<br/>When really, even if you survive; you’ll always be dead behind the eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope you liked this. I did this for homework but since I've almost finished my English book, more WW1 stories and poems.</p>
<p>Also, please read my other fiction not related to fandoms, I'm spending a lot of time on that and no-one even cares.</p>
<p>FINAL NOTICE: Christmas one-shots for my characters Amber, Jake, Jonathan, Amy and Estella coming soon. Please read them, I focus way to much time on those stories.</p>
<p>Bye everyone and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>